halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Covenant Navy (Sean)
The Covenant Navy is a branch of the Covenant Empire responsible solely for naval operations; its roles include ship-to-ship combat, Glassing, the deployment of fighters and bombers and the method of delivery for the Covenant Army. At its best, the Covenant Navy fielded thousands of warships, most being able to carry fighters, dropships, ground troops and vehicles. History Throughout the majority of the Covenant civil conflict known as the Great Schism, the Covenant military was violently splintered between those who continued to believe in the Prophets' wisdom and the Covenant separatists, who followed Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and opposed the Prophets' rule. As the battle raged, the High Prophet of Truth formally transferred command of the navy to the Jiralhanae, a position once exclusively held by the Sangheili. The Covenant separatists wiped out the primary loyalist fleet at the Battle of Installation 00. Soon after the outbreak of the Schism, the separatists' numbers were reduced by a pair of disasters. At Joyous Exultation, the massive Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose, headed by Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree aboard the supercarrier Sublime Transcendence, was consumed by a NOVA bomb. At Onyx, a battle group headed by the cruiser Incorruptible was destroyed by the Forerunner Sentinels that comprised the artificial planet. Due to this disarray, the only Sangheili fleet to fight in the last battles of the war was the Fleet of Retribution, which was led by the assault carrier Shadow of Intent. During the battles of Voi and the Ark the Jiralhanae-led loyalist fleet was mostly limited to Truth's fleet, which outnumbered the Sangheili three to one by the time of the Battle of Installation 00. This fleet contained a number of battlecruisers and assault carriers, led by Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought. Structure Fleets In the Covenant Navy, a Fleet was a self-contained body of warships, which governed and made decisions without input from the . Although led by a , multiple non-military parties and individuals worked together to make decisions in a fleet. Some of these are: Fleet Master - the over all figurehead of the fleet. Similar to a Commander-in-chief, this individual has the final say over all decisions. This member serves as the primary military leader as well. Master of Conduct - an aid to the Fleet Master who is tasked specifically in preserving and upholding the Covenant way of life as well as issuing out punishments to those who do not follow this strict culture. This adviser also alerts the Fleet Master if any plans conflict with the predetermined code, as well as detecting transgressions, such as mutinies. Master of Preservation - this aid instructs the Fleet Master when in battle near Forerunner objects. This individual is also responsible for the protection and care of objects with any significance to the Covenant religion. Board of Concert - this political body is made up of fleet members who belong to a race that is "lower" in Covenant caste system. These include , , , and rarely, . The members of this board, would review the actions of the Fleet Master, and consult him if he was unfair and/or exclusionary to the needs of these "lower races". Council of Masters - this group is made up of the highest ranking members of the fleet. They usually in charge of promotions, tactics, operations planning, and other events that are mainly associated with the Covenant military. This also means using inside spies to find out how the military is progressing in terms of its officer achievements and battle outcomes. By using espionage agents to see the real outcomes of military events, the chances of a Commanding Unit writing a false report to gain a promotion are eliminated. Master of Mediation - an aid who updates the Fleet Master on the current plans and positions of other fleets. This individual also is responsible for informing the other fleets of current plans, actions, and recent battles. Fleets are usually assigned names that serve some religious significance or describe the fleet's particular job in the Navy. For example, a defense fleet would be named to describe a sturdy guard like The Fleet Of Glorious Fortitude. Another example would be The Fleet Of Majestic Alliance, which is the only fleet that still operates traditional Kig-Yar vessels. Ranks Sangheili Ranks Up until the Great Schism, these ranks were used by almost every species in the Covenant Navy. Primary Command *'Fleet Master-'''A fleet master is given control of a Fleet (6-31 ships, 12-31 Attack Elements, and/or 31-50 Elements) as well as the Flagship of the aforementioned Fleet. This rank is identifiable by golden armor, increased shields, a different configuration, and usually a long red, black, and blue cape. *'Ship Master-'This rank is assigned to any class of main ship (Excluding Flagships), or an Attack Element (25-61 fighters, transports, and/or support craft). This rank is easily identified by silver armor, a red cape and a different armor configuration. *'Lesser Ship Master-'This rank is given command over either smaller ships (e.g. Corvettes, Light Carriers) or an Element (7-25 fighters, transports, and/or support craft). Identified by ornate light purple armor, a purple and grey cape, blue armor lights, and increased shield capacity. Secondary Commanding *'Greater Ultra-''' This rank is assigned more important roles on their ship. Including but not limited too, navigation, shield generation, and glassing. This rank is the first to receive control over lesser Commanding ranks. Identified by iridescent purple armor with grey outlines, and a long trailing purple cape, as well as strengthened shields. *'Ultra-' This rank is assigned a specific duty on the ship. Anything from controlling guns to monitoring engines. NOTE: Although these classes are not listed as "Infantry", it is not unheard of to see them in combat. This rank can be identified by grey and red armor with an ornate purple cape. *'Lesser Ultra-' This rank is given some authority on a ship's bridge. Although it is more of an assistant similar to an intern. This rank sports all grey armor and a decorative purple tippet. Infantry and Crew *'Chief Major of the Covenant-' The last rank to be thought of as "Infantry/Crew". Assigned to a Parcel (3 Lances: 6 Selections: 24 Beings). Increased shields, as well as the armor configuration of a Major in the Covenant Army (albeit in purple). Two grey sashes are worn in addition to a luminescent red cape. *'Chief Major-' Assigned to a Lance (2 Selections: 8 Beings). Identified by purple armor with red outlines and lights, along with a decorative red cape. *'Major-' This rank is assigned a Selection (4 Beings). Identified by purple armor with red outlines, as well as a decorative black cape. *'Secondary Major-' The first rank to have command of other Sanghieli. This rank takes second command to a Major. Signified by standard purple armor, with the addition of a different armor set and configuration. *'Minor of Advancement-' The most common Rank on the battlefield. In a state of emergency, Sangheili of this rank receive command of all non-Sangheilis in the area. This rank sports blue-purple armor, and is equipped with higher level shields. *'Minor-' A rank above enlistment. Still, no combat dominance over other Sangheili. Indicated by standard purple armor with the glyph "blessed" inscribed on right shoulder. The "Apprentice Sash" is no longer equipped. *'Apprentice Minor-' The enlisting rank of all Sangheili. Indicated by standard purple armor, and a single right-to-left sash. Jiralhanae Ranks Jiralhanae designated their own ranking system after the outbreak of the Covenant Civil War. Primary Comanding *'Fleetmaster-' *'Chieftain Shipmaster-' *'Shipmaster-' Secondary Commanding *'Chieftain of the Navy-' *'Captain Major-' *'Captain-' *'Captain Minor-' Infantry and Crew *'Legionnaire Ultra of the Covenant-' *'Legionnaire Ultra-' Assigned to a Legion (5 Packs: 15 Bands: 30 Troops: 360 Beings), this rank is the first infantry rank to be given Power Armor. This rank is identifiable by black armor with red outlines and details, and basic Power capabilities. *'Ultra-' The first rank to have authority over the Alpha Major, this rank is second-in-command to a Legionnaire Ultra. This unit sports white-grey armor and a grey cape. *'Alpha Major-' This rank acts as a figurehead for a Pack. A rare honor, members of this rank are more of a spiritual leader than military one. Often supporting the over all morale of a Pack. Signified by black and yellow armor, and a black cape. NOTE: This rank is only honorary, it is not necessary for progression. *'Chief Major of the Pack-' This rank holds command of a Pack (3 Bands: 6 Troops: 72 Beings). This rank serves as the military leader of their pack. Signified by orange armor and a grey cape. *'Major of the Pack-' This rank is second-in-command to a Chief Major of the Pack. This rank is signified by violet armor with grey outlines. *'Major-' This rank is assigned to a Band (2 Troops: 24 Beings). Identified by violet armor with red outlines, and a different armor configuration. *'Major Commander-' This rank controls the overall actions of all Commander ranks below it. This rank sports standard red armor and a black cape. *'Commander-' This rank serves as the caretaker for three Troops (36 Beings in all). Receiving emergency command if anything happens to the Troop Commanders. This rank sports red armor and a grey cape. *'Troop Commander-' This rank leads a Troop (12 Beings). Identified by standard red armor supplied by the Covenant Empire. *'Minor Commander-' This rank is second-in-command to a Troop Commander. Identified by grey-cyan armor, and a black face-mask. *'Chief Minor-' This rank receives control over the actions of all Minor ranks below it. Identified by grey-cyan armor which, still, has no shields or power capabilities. *'Minor-' This rank is the most plentiful and most commonly observed of the Jiralhanae. This rank holds no amount of authority over another being. They do, however, have a "Pack Mentality", allowing them to bark out orders without any authority whatsoever. This rank is signified by the standard blue armor supplied by the Covenant Empire. *'Minor of Recruitment-' The premier rank of the Jiralhanae. This rank holds no authority. Usually, draftees from the same tribe on Doisac are organised into Troops (12 Beings). There is no specific uniform for this rank. They wear whatever they have on their backs. This includes tribal armor, and, in some cases, simple clothing.